Search, Kiss and Destroy
by Hyucchi
Summary: Yata Misaki, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan 'si pengkhianat' itu setiap merasakan nyeri di luka yang berada di lengan kanannya. Fushimi Saruhiko, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Misaki sejak berhasil melukai lengan anak itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau memang saling berpikir, ada baiknya untuk mencari satu sama lainnya, bukan? Canon. SaruMi. Mind to RnR?


Di Bar HOMURA, tampak beberapa sekelompok _yankee_ yang sedang berkumpul disana. Ada beberapa pemuda yang asyik bermain judi, ada juga seorang gadis manis yang sedang bermain-main dengan bola bewarna kemerahannya, serta pemilik bar yang sedang sibuk menyediakan minuman yang dipesan pelanggannya. Namun, Yata Misaki, yang seharusnya ikut tertawa bersama mereka, justru memojok di sudut ruangan sembari memegang lengan kanannya yang mengalami sedikit _'kecelakaan'_.

Di gedung SCEPTER4, semua pekerja sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Atau bisa dibilang tiada hari libur untuk mereka. Setiap hari bekerja dengan serius, terutama untuk kasus pembunuhan Totsuka Tatara yang tengah menggemparkan masyarakat sekarang. Namun, salah seorang dari mereka, Fushimi Saruhiko, justru sedang termenung di kursi kerjanya, menelantarkan pekerjaannya yang menunggu di layar laptop.

* * *

.

.

**Search, Kiss and Destroy**

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: **[K]** always not mine. Only borrow the characters for this fiction :D

.

**R**ate: **T** (_for a bits bloody and romance fluff scene_)

.

**P**airing: SaruMi/ FushiYata

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, bad romance, canon, kata kasar yang tidak disensor, misstypo, slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Argh, brengsek!" maki Misaki sembari menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang mungkin lupa dipunggut oleh 'mesin pemungut sampah' yang sudah biasa berkeliaran di kota. Anak berambut _oranye_ itu tampak frustasi, ia berjalan di tengah keramaian kota tanpa tujuan. Yah, tadinya dia memang di Bar HOMURA, tempat biasa yang sering dikunjunginya, atau bahkan sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Namun otaknya kini tengah uring-uringan, entah kesambar apa sampai Misaki menolak tawaran minum dari pemilik bar, juga tawaran adu kelihaian permainan_ skateboard _yang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Anna yang tenang-tenang pun memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Akhirnya, Yata Misaki memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana dengan alasan 'mau pulang'. Hah, sebenarnya ia belum berniat untuk pulang. Berjalan di salah satu lorong yang cukup sepi. Tapi sayangnya Misaki sendiri bingung harus kemana, apa tujuannya sekarang, ataupun tempat asyik yang ingin dikunjunginya sekarang. Sampai memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata kreatifnya semacam brengsek, sialan, bajingan, jalang, atau―Oke, mungkin cukup itu yang disebutkan.

Kini iris _hazel_nya menatap keatas, entah apa yang dilihatnya disana. Yang jelas langit biru yang dipandanginya saat ini memang nyaman untuk mata dan pikiran. Tongkat pemukul _baseball _kesukaannya pun diayung-ayung ringan hanya sekedar melakukan pekerjaan. Biru... Mengingat warna itu, Misaki mengkerutkan dahinya, tatapannya yang berangsur tenang kini mulai memancarkan emosi dan amarah.

"Saruhiko bajingan!" makinya lagi sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat pemukul _baseball_-nya dan melayangkannya ke salah satu dinding di lorong yang sedang dilaluinya sekarang.

_**BRAKK!**_

Suara yang cukup keras tercipta dari hasil pukulannya. Tidak terlalu kuat memang, tapi pukulan itu sanggup membuat dinding yang dipukulinya tadi sedikit retak. Melihat itu, Misaki mendecih dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Cih!"

Biru, warna yang tenang dan sejuk, memandanginya saja langsung membuat hati dan pikiran menjadi tenang. Namun kenapa... Kenapa Misaki yang sedang dipenuhi kegundahan sekarang malah membenci warna itu―?

* * *

...

* * *

_Trep... trep... trep..._

Jari-jari seorang pemuda mengetuk-ngetuk meja dihadapannya dengan teratur, sehingga sedikit dentingan tercipta dari ketukan ringannya itu. Iris birunya memandang tenang jari-jarinya sendiri. Menghela nafas, ia kembali melirik ke luar jendela ruangannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa disana. Namun mengingat insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana ia mengintip di jendela yang sama, ia jadi teringat dengan_ orang_ itu.

―_Yata Misaki._

Yah, Saruhiko bukanlah tipe orang yang main sok gengsi ataupun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang ini adalah Yata Misaki, anak _yankee _yang sangat pandai bermain _skateboard_ itu. Padahal kini mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda, Misaki di lingkungan bebas sedangkan Saruhiko di lingkungan elit. Misaki sebagai anggota HOMURA dan dia sebagai anggota SCEPTER4. Misaki merah dan dia biru. Merah...

Merah... Warna itu sama persis seperti warna cairan yang merembes keluar dari lengan Misaki begitu Saruhiko sukses melayangkan serangan padanya―_pada hari itu_. Sebenarnya sudah biasa bagi Saruhiko untuk melihat cairan bernama darah itu, yang jelas ia senang melihat orang lain menderita, sekalipun harus bertumpahan darah. Mungkin ia bisa dibilang psikopat atau semacamnya.

Tapi ini berbeda, cairan darah itu kini keluar dari sosok yang dipandanginya sebagai _'mantan teman' _itu. Yata Misaki. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk melukainya. Tapi memandang wajah marahnya, mendengar ejekan dan hinaan yang dituturkannya, membuat Saruhiko menjadi lepas kendali dan menyerangnya sampai akhirnya lengan anak itu terluka.

Ia menyukainya, entah kenapa. Ia suka raut wajah anak itu yang meringis kesakitan. Pemandangan yang tersuguh secara gratis itu membuat seringai seorang Saruhiko semakin lama terpajang. Rasanya ia ingin menikmati pertarungan itu lebih lama lagi. Menginjak dan meremukan tulang anak itu pasti lebih asyik baginya. Tapi sayangnya... ada penganggu waktu itu...

"Khuhuhu..." Saruhiko terkekeh kecil masih di ruangannya. Iris birunya terpejam untuk sesaat, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Pikiran yang gila memang, tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Rasanya pemuda berambut biru tua ini ingin mencari anak itu lagi, mencari Yata Misaki. Tapi, hei, tunggu dulu... Kenapa... Kenapa harus Misaki yang dicarinya... Padahal masih banyak anggota HOMURA lain yang dikenalnya... Tapi kenapa hanya Misaki yang memenuhi pikirannya, sampai meracuninya sehingga tergila-gila dengan anak itu?

"Mi... sa... ki..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri, entah ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Namun bukan itu yang Saruhiko inginkan sekarang. Pemuda berambut oranye dan bermata _hazel_ itu yang diinginkannya. Sekarang juga.

* * *

...

* * *

"U-uwaa!" beberapa orang tampak terkejut begitu tiba-tiba seorang _yankee_ dengan _skateboard_-nya melaju cepat di tengah jalanan kota, bahkan tidak bilang 'Permisi' dulu untuk lebih sopannya. Beberapa yang terlambat menghindar mau tidak mau harus terjatuh atau tidak tersenggol dengan orang lainnya. Tapi menyadari bahwa _yankee_ sembarangan tadi adalah Yata Misaki, mereka mengurungkan niat untuk menegur atau memarahinya.

Berani mengomelinya? Jangan harap kepalamu akan pulang dengan utuh. Tongkat pemukul _baseball_ yang masih setia dibawahnya saat menaiki _skateboard_ tadi membuat lainnya bungkam, takut kepalanya kena pukul benda keras itu lalu akhirnya mati di tempat.

"Cih, menganggu saja! Cepat minggir, sialan!" Misaki yang mulai kesal dengan keramaian yang dilaluinya kini mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah khasnya. Teriakannya itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya membukakan jalan dengan terpaksa. _Skateboard_ yang dinaikinya kini melesat dengan mulusnya seperti sudah terpasang jet disana.

Misaki akhirnya menemukan tujuan untuk dilakukan saat ini, setidaknya tujuannya ini bisa mengusir kegundahan hati yang dari tadi menguak di pikirannya. Yaitu mengenai 'pengkhianat sialan' satu itu, yang beberapa hari lalu menciptakan seni kreatif di lengan kanannya. _'__Persetan Saruhiko__!'_, umpatnya kesal seiring dahinya berkerut marah.

Saruhiko, ia mencari anak itu sekarang. Mau tidak mau kini ia melesat menuju gedung SCEPTER4 untuk mencari pengkhianat itu. Pengkhianat... Yah, Fushimi Saruhiko hanyalah pengkhianat di mata _hazel_nya. Dan ia sangat menaruh dendam mendalam padanya. Senyum ramah Saruhiko kini dipandang menjijikan dimatanya. Yang dulunya mereka saling tolong menolong, kini saling menghantam satu sama lain. Itu sudah jelas, karena mereka kini berdiri di tempat yang berbeda dalam segi apapun.

Dan sejak itu, maksudnya sejak pertemuan mereka yang menciptakan luka tusuk di lengan kanannya, ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai pemuda itu. Sebenarnya pikiran _'Kenapa si brengsek itu berkhianat?'_ masih ada di hati Misaki. Pertanyaan kenapa tidak bisa hilang dan terus membekas di hatinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya terus memikirkan Saruhiko, sampai tadi tidak _mood_ untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya di Bar HOMURA.

"Kemana monyet sialan itu!?" omelnya sembari menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dengan kecepatannya tadi, menuju gedung SCEPTER4 bukanlah hal yang susah. Ia sudah sampai sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya ini adalah tempat pertemuan mereka waktu itu. Ia yakin Saruhiko pasti ada disekitar situ―karena waktu itu Saruhiko pun yang menghampirinya disana. Ekor mata _hazel_nya terus mengedar ke seluruh tempat, berusaha merasakan keberadaan...

"Aku disini, Mi-sa-ki..."

"―Hah!?" sebuah suara yang sanggup membuat Misaki bergidik membuatnya refleks menengok ke sumber suara, dimana sesosok figur berambut biru tua berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. _Ck, sejak kapan dia disana!? _pikir Misaki sedikit panik. Atau mungkin Saruhiko sendiri juga tahu kalau Misaki sedang mencarinya disini? Hah, persetan dengan kesimpulan itu, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang bertemu di hari kencan, melainkan...

"Aku mencarimu, lho. Kupikir kau sudah sekarat dengan luka tusuk itu, lalu menangis di Bar HOMURA. Pfft―" ledek si biru tua sembari memandang Misaki dengan tatapan remeh khasnya. Tatapan sinis dengan hiasan seringai yang sanggup membuat si_ oranye_ mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Kebetulan aku juga mencarimu, untuk memberikan balasan atas luka ini! Bersiaplah kau, pengkhianat!" bentak Misaki dengan tidak ramahnya, siap dengan pemukul _baseball_ bawaannya. Saruhiko terdiam sebentar. Apa ini tidak kebetulan? Ia sedang mencari Misaki untuk memenuhi hasrat sadistiknya, dan disaat bersamaan Misaki juga mencarinya untuk balas dendam. Seringai tipis tersungging di bibir tipis Saruhiko. Ia pun ikut mengeluarkan pedang miliknya seiring aura _Ao_ mengitari tubuhnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Mi-sa-ki..." suara berat Saruhiko ketika mengeja namanya membuat Misaki sedikit bergidik. Namun sesaat kemudian rasa takutnya hilang seiring aura _Aka_-nya keluar. Sepertinya insiden di hari-hari kemarin akan terulang lagi. Dan Saruhiko berharap bahwa tidak ada yang menganggunya hari ini. Bersiap di posisi, kini jarak keduanya memendek begitu Misaki memulai perlawanan dengan _skateboard _sebagai 'kaki'nya.

_BRASH!_

Aura warna di keduanya kini saling beradu bagaikan medan magnet yang memiliki kesamaan kutub dan melakukan gaya tolak menolak. Berkobar dan membara hampir ke langit-langit tempat mereka berpijak. Dimulai dari Misaki yang melayangkan tonjokannya tepat ke arah muka Saruhiko. Sayangnya Saruhiko menghindar dengan mulusnya, merasa tidak terima kalau harus kena serang duluan di awal pertandingan mereka ini.

"Cih, brengsek!" kata yang biasa diucapkan Misaki, juga biasa didengarkan Saruhiko dari mulut bocah _oranye _satu itu. Senyuman Saruhiko semakin melebar seiring serangan balik yang dilakukannya untuk Misaki. Tapi seperti sebaliknya, sulit untuk mengenai serangan itu pada Misaki yang sepertinya sudah menghafal cara bertarungnya sejak berdiri sebagai SCEPTER4.

―_**Grep!**_

"Akh!" Misaki memekik kesakitan begitu Saruhiko melayangkan serangan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya ini. Saruhiko mencekiknya. Sial, Misaki tertipu dengan pedang yang dibawah oleh pemuda beriris biru itu. Karena dengan adanya pedang itu, Misaki hanya memprediksi serangan dari pedang, bukan serangan seperti ini―"Le-lepaskan, breng... sek!" tongkat pemukul _baseball_-nya terjatuh tanpa sadar karena seketika Misaki kehilangan kekuatan.

Saruhiko menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mudah sekali untuk mengelabui Misaki. Dengan cekikannya yang semakin kencang membuat anggota tubuh Misaki melemah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Anak itu tampak mengerang kesakitan minta lepas. Kasihan, mungkin hanya kepada Misaki, Saruhiko masih memiliki rasa kasihan. "Aku akan memberikanmu pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan, Mi-sa-ki..." sekali lagi namanya dieja dengan nada mengejek khas Saruhiko, membuat Misaki muak seketika…

* * *

...

* * *

_**BRRMMMMM!**_

Suara motor menggema di malamnya kota. Dan kini motor yang dinaiki dua orang _yankee_ itu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dibilang memasuki wilayah SCEPTER4. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka melesat ke suatu tempat, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sesosok figur yang terbaring lemah―"YATA!" seru mereka panik lalu buru-buru menghampiri anak malang yang masih terbaring disana.

"Yata! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini!?" seru salah satu dari mereka terkejut melihat kondisi tubuh pemuda berambut _oranye_ itu. Kondisi tubuh anak itu berantakan, juga beberapa goresan di kulitnya yang berbekas darah mengering. Mereka takut bahwa Yata Misaki akan berakhir sama seperti teman mereka, Totsuka Tatara. Tapi ternyata bukan, Misaki masih bisa menggerakan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang kehabisan tenaga itu.

"Bu... bukan urusanmu, brengsek... Kenapa kalian t-tahu... kalau aku disini..." bahkan suara anak itu terdengar parau sekarang. Kedua temannya saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan ragu lalu kembali melirik Misaki yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Kau dikhawatirkan orang tua-mu karena belum pulang di jam sebelas malam ini, jadi Anna langsung melacak dimana kau berada dan kami segera pergi ke sini." Sahut satunya sembari menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Misaki tidak akan mati atau semacamnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sampai tubuhnya penuh luka seperti itu.

"Kau yang brengsek, sialan! Buat kami khawatir saja, bagaimana kalau nantinya kau menyusul Totsuka, hah!?" balas lainnya dengan mendramatis membuat Misaki langsung _speechless_.

"Sial, kau mengharapkan aku mati apa!? Kalau lukaku sembuh, kupukul kau, bajingan!"

Dengan itu, mau tidak mau Misaki pulang diantar temannya dengan motor. Karena kondisi syaraf tubuhnya yang masih kaku membuatnya tidak bisa menaiki _skateboard_―Ah, tidak, bahkan untuk berjalan saja sulit sekali rasanya. Beberapa anggota tubuhnya terasa nyeri, membuat Misaki mengkerutkan dahinya mengingat siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Tapi disaat yang bersamaan... Kedua pipinya merona merah, tanpa disadari teman-temannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, juga tidak mau mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran pemuda bernama Fushimi Saruhiko itu...

Jelas, dengan kondisi Misaki yang seperti itu bisa ditebak pertarungan tadi dimenangkan siapa. Teringat oleh memori si _hazel _dimana Saruhiko mengendurkan cekikannya sebentar lalu...

...Menciumnya. Saruhiko menciumnya di bibir. Tentu saja Misaki syok saat itu juga, otaknya sesaat tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sebisa mungkin ia memberontak melepas ciuman mendadak itu―Dan mungkin juga ciuman pertamanya. Tapi Saruhiko tidak mau melepasnya, bahkan sampai mengigit bibir Misaki sehingga darah segar mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, seiring ciuman itu semakin dalam dan didominasi Saruhiko sendiri tentunya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Mi-sa-ki..."_

Misaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sesaat,

"_Kau bonekaku seorang, Mi-sa-ki. Hanya milikku seorang,"_

Misaki memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghapus memori itu dari pandangannya. Tapi sia-sia saja, justru ingatan itu semakin terbayang di iris _hazel_nya.

"_Omonganmu melantur, monyet sialan__―__Akh!"_

"_Ini semua salahmu yang selalu menatapku penuh benci sejak aku meninggalkan HOM__U__RA. Hanya kau yang memberiku tatapan benci yang menggemaskan itu, Mi-sa-ki..."_

Padahal Misaki sangat membencinya sejak itu. Entah seberapa dalam sakitnya begitu dikhianati teman yang dikira satu kubuh, suka dan duka bersama. Sosok yang begitu bearti bagi kita berkhianat... Dan yang Misaki rasakan adalah benci, karena itu tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, kalau ia melempar pandangan benci pada si pengkhianat itu―Fushimi Saruhiko...

"_Aku mencarimu, menciummu, dan yang terakhir__―__" _

_**BHUGH!**_

"_Aaakh! S-sakit, sialan__―__Akh!"_

"_...Menghancurkanmu, bonekaku, Yata Mi-sa-ki,"_

Dan karena itulah dia jadi babak belur sekarang. Misaki sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Saruhiko kepadanya. Memang sudah hobinya yang psikopat untuk tersenyum atas penderitaan orang lain―termasuk pada Misaki sendiri. Tapi, dilihatnya sekilas, raut wajah Saruhiko ketika sedang asyik memukul dan mengukir goresan pedang di kulitnya...

Nikmat...

Wajah Saruhiko menggambarkan penuh kenikmatan dan kepuasan begitu menyiksa dirinya. Disaat Misaki meraung kesakitan terlihat membuatnya sangat puas. Walau sekilas, tapi pandangan kenikmatannya itu terlihat lembut... Entah Misaki sedang katarak dadakan saat itu atau tidak, yang jelas ia berusaha untuk mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

―Saruhiko betul-betul mencintai Misaki. Dan ia memancarkan cintanya itu dengan caranya sendiri―menyiksa Misaki.

"_Baka_," umpat Misaki dalam hatinya.

Motor yang ditumpanginya terus melesat melewati suasana kota di malam hari. Tanpa sedetik pun ia mengabaikan wajah lembut Saruhiko sampai tiba di rumah dan langsung dimarahi orang tua-nya karena kondisi tubuh Misaki yang babak belur. Dan disaat itu pun, wajah Saruhiko masih terbayang di pikirannya. Satu pertanyaan yang ada di benak Misaki;

"―_Mungkinkah aku juga mencintainya?"_

* * *

**:FIN:**

* * *

**A/N**(IllushaCerbeast): Halo, minna-san! Ini dia fic SaruMi yang saya janjikan pada pembaca di fic pertama saya di fandom [K]. Ehm, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Hancurkah? Gomenasai kalau tidak memuaskan, yah! DX *nunduk-nunduk* Sebelulnya saya belum nonton episode 5 (dimana ada adegan SaruMi-nya), dan cuma lihat adegannya di video amv, baru ngebuat fic ini. Jadi apa penggambaran Yata dan Saruhiko disini ada yang aneh? O.O Soal judul dan tema-nya, saya ambil dari lirik lagu _opening_nya XD yang _'Search and Kiss and Destroy'_, nah disitu kan pas bagian Saruhiko dan Misaki, kyaaaaa~! *fangirling* And makasih bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini, yah :D

Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh tinggalkan jejak kalian di review? XD

Saran, kritik, tanggapan, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati~ X33  
_Sayonara matta ne!_


End file.
